newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 2038 Homemade
Jackie Chan Adventures: Relics Of Demons Past (2004) (2038) Batman: The Animated Series: The Clock King (1992) (2038) Aosth Super Special Sonic Search And Smash Squad (2038) (1993) Cyberchase Past Perfect Prediction (2038) (2005) Barney And Friends Riff To The Rescue: A Wild West Adventure (2038) (2008) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (2038) (1989) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (2038) (1989) Muppet Babies Whose Tale is It Anyway (2038) (1990) Muppet Babies Once Upon A Egg Timer (2038) (1985) House Of Mouse Pluto Saves The Day (2038) (2001) Yogi's Gang Mr. Waste (2038) (1973) Yogi's Gang Mr. Sloppy (2038) (1973) PB&J Otter You Can’t Come In (2038) (1998) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Goofy Baby (2008) (2038) Yogi's Treasure Hunt: The Return of El Kabong (1985) (2038) Yogi's Treasure Hunt: The Curse of Tutti-Frutti (1985) (2038) The Emperor’s New School Hungry, Hungry, Llama (2038) (2006) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Silly Problem (2008) (2038) Courage The Cowardly Dog Remembrance Of Courage Past (2038) (2002) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo The Were Doo Of Doo Manor (2038) (1991) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Curse Of The Collar (2038) (1989) Yogi's Gang Mr. Fibber (2038) (1973) PB&J Otter All Popped Out (2038) (1998) Cyberchase A Crinkle In Time (2038) (2005) PB&J Otter Bye Bye Bubbles (2038) (1999) Rocket Power D Is For Dad (2038) (1999) Rocket Power Fall And Rise Of Sam (2038) (1999) Rocket Power Typhoid Sam (2038) (1999) Rocket Power Safety Patrol Sam (2038) (2000) The Fairly OddParents Father Time (2038) (2001) Rocket Power Shack Attack (2038) (2002) Victorious Jade Dumps Beck (2038) (2010) The Powerpuff Girls Daylight Savings (2038) (1999) PB&J Otter Hope Castle (2038) (2000) Mucha Lucha Dances With Bugs (2038) (2003) PB&J Otter Lost And Found (2038) (1999) PB&J Otter Forgive Me Not (2038) (1999) PB&J Otter Be Nice To Beavers (2038) (2000) Wacky Racers Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock (2038) (1968) The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Poor Little Rich Girl (2038) (2005) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat The Cat And The Wind (2038) (2002) ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: ''House of Bloo's (2038) (2004) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Color Adventure (2007) (2038) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Donald's Hiccups (2007) (2038) PB&J Otter Bye, Bye, PB&J (2038) (1998) The Powerpuff Girls Bought And Scold (2038) (2000) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Bad Brandy (2038) (2005) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Bad Hare Day (2038) (2005) PB&J Otter Where Oh Where Is Flick (2038) (2000) Zoey 101 Prank Week (2038) (2005) PB&J Otter Munchy’s Sinking Feeling (2038) (2000) Barney And Friends Itty Bitty Bugs (2038) (1999) Icarly iDon’t Want To Fight (2038) (2008) Xiaolin Showdown Days Past (2038) (2004) The Emperor’s New School The Lost Kids (2038) (2006) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Choo Choo Express (2038) (2009) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Ruff Ruffman Breaks The Mold (2038) (2007) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman The Mystery Of The Missing Thing In The Haunted Castle (2038) (2006) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Ruff’s Big Break (2038) (2007) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman When Home Is A House Of Cards (2038) (2008) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo The Sludge Monster From The Earth’s Core (2038) (1988) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Night Of The Boogey Biker (2038) (1989) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Wanted Cheddar Alive (2038) (1988) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Dog Gone Scooby (2038) (1989) PB&J Otter The Silent Treatment (2038) (1998) PB&J Otter Picture Perfect (2038) (1998) PB&J Otter Mama Peanut (2038) (1999) PB&J Otter Duckbird Alert (2038) (1999) PB&J Otter Come Back, Mama (2038) (2000) PB&J Otter On The Right Track (2038) (2000) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Private Antics, Major Problems (2038) (2004) Cyberchase Shari Spotter And The Cosmic Crumpets (2038) (2004) Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Downloaded (2038) (2000) Teamo Supremo The Big Image Problem (2038) (2002) Be Cool, Scooby-Doo Giant Problems (2038) (2016) Johnny Test Johnny On The Clock (2038) (2013) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Sleeping Minnie (2006) (2038) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Goofy the Great (2007) (2038) Aladdin The Love Bug (2038) (1994) Aladdin Getting The Bugs Out (2038) (1994) PB&J Otter Poor Bubbles (2038) (1999) Cyberchase Penguin Tears (2038) (2005) Zoey 101 Broadcast Views (2038) (2005) The Powerpuff Girls Octi Evil (2038) (1998) Recess Gus’s Last Stand (2038) (1998) Recess Operation Field Trip (2038) (1998) Recess Bad Hair Day (2038) (1999) Victorious Tori The Zombie (2038) (2010) Zoey 101 Chase’s Grandma (2038) (2007) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Doggie Duites (2038) (2009) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Don’t Put The Kart Before The Sea Lion (2038) (2006) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie Red Riding Hood (2006) (2038) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers A Little Problem (2038) (2006) Icarly IOwe You (2038) (2008) The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody Free Tippy (2038) (2006) House Of Mouse Unplugged Club (2038) (2001) Sonic Underground The Big Melt (2038) (1999) Duck Dodgers Big Bug Mamas (2038) (2003) Kim Possible The Full Monkey (2038) (2004) Lilo And Stitch: The Series Link (2038) (2006) PB&J Otter Watchbird Alert (2038) (2000) PB&J Otter The Thing That Almost Ate HooHaw (2038) (2000) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Ruff Needs His Herring Cracked (2038) (2009) Cyberchase Of All The Luck (2038) (2002) Be Cool, Scooby-Doo The People Vs, Fred Jones (2038) (2016) Samurai Jack Jack Remembers The Pest (2038) (2002) Hey Arnold Phoebe Takes The Fall (2038) (1998) Hey Arnold Phoebe‘s Little Problem (2038) (2004) The Legend Of Tarzan The Missing Link (2038) (2003) The Legend Of Tarzan The Face From The Past (2038) (2003) The Replacements London Calling (2038) (2007) The Powerpuff A Very Special Blossom (2038) (1999) Muppet Babies One Small Problem (2038) (2018) Tweety’s High Flying Adventure (2000) (2038) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman It’s Raining Cats And Dogs (2038) (2006) Rocket Power Big Air Dare (2038) (2000) Rocket Power Otto’s Big Break (2038) (2000) PB&J Otter Pinky Pledge (2038) (2000) Aosth Full Tilt Tails (2038) (1993) Cyberchase A World Without Zero (2038) (2004) Aosth Tails Prevails (2038) (1993) Barney And Friends Tick Tock Clocks (2038) (1997) Barney And Friends Look What I Can Do (2038) (2005) House Of Mouse Ladies Night (2038) (2002) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman The Old Lemonade Stand (2038) (2006) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Ruff’s Yard Sale Makes A Racket (2038) (2009) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Ruff Bounces Back (2038) (2009) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Fesling Sheepish, Ruff? (2038) (2008) Muppet Babies Kermit’s Big Show (2038) (2018) Care Bears Braces (2038) (1985) Care Bears Split Decision (2038) (1985) Care Bears Lucky Charm (2038) (1985) Care Bears The Last Laugh (2038) (1985) Care Bears The Show Must Go On (2038) (1985) Care Bears Magic Mirror (2038) (1985) Care Bears Daydreams (2038) (1985) Care Bears Runaway (2038) (1985) Care Bears Mayor For A Day (2038) (1985) Care Bears The Girl Who Called Wolf (2038) (1985) Cyberchase The Icky Factor (2038) (2005) Johnny Test Johnny’s Keys To Success (2038) (2011) Dora The Explorer Treasure Island (2038) (2000) Rocket Power The Spot Remover (2038) (2000) Johnny Test Past And Present Johnny (2038) (2013) Cyberchase Back To Canalia’s Future (2038) (2018) The Powerpuff Girls All Chalked Up (2038) (2001) Johnny Test Bugged Out Johnny (2038) (2012) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Crime Sheen Investigation (2038) (2002) Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Millennial Bugs (2038) (2000) Yin Yang Yo Foreign Exchange Problem (2038) (2008) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Scat Cat, Scat (2038) (2006) House Of Mouse Donald’s Pumbaa Prank (2038) (2001) Muppet Babies Bug Busting Babies (2038) (1988) Cyberchase A Tikiville Turkey Day (2038) (2005) The Good The Bad And The Huckleberry Hound (1988) (2038) The Powerpuff Girls Bubbles The Blue (2038) (2018) Recess Rainy Days (2038) Sonic Underground Bug (2038) Hey Arnold Beaned (2038) Recess The Box (2038) Muppet Babies Animal Kong (2038) Aosth Sno Problem (2038) Aosth Untouchable Sonic (2038) Aosth Full Tilt Tails (2038) Aosth Magnificent Sonic (2038) Aosth Sonic Is Running (2038) Aosth Road Hog (2038) Hey Arnold On The Lam (2038) Kipper The Dog The Key (2038) Victorious Rex Dies (2038) Lilo And Stitch: The Series Bugby (2038) Codename Kids Next Door Operation Crime (2038) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey The Big Field Trip (2038) Phineas And Ferb Knot My Problem (2038) Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic Past Cool (2038) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Ruff Fetchers The Fetchers (2038) House Of Mouse House Of Crime (2038) Hey Arnold Bag Of Money (2038) Hey Arnold New Bully On The Block (2038) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Season Four Is Cancelled (2038) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman The People Vs. Grandma Ruffman (2038) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman CSI Ruff (2038) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Fraidy Cats (2038) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Sagwa Rules (2038) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Fur Cut (2038) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Not So Purrfect Patient (2038) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo A Bicycle Built For Boo (2038) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake HooHaw (2038) Muppet Babies Plan 8 From Outer Space (2038) Sonic The Hedgehog Blast To The Past (2038) Angelina Ballerina The Ballet Tickets (2038) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Cat Burglar (2038) Aosth Mass Transit Trouble (2038) Baby Looney Tunes Are We There Yet (2038) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Game Show Isle (2038) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (2038) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (2038) Muppet Babies Get Me To The Perch On Time (2038) Care Bears Drab City (2038) As Told By Ginger Butterflies Are Free (2038) The Man Called Flintstone (1966) (2038) Phineas And Ferb Nerds Of A Feather (2038) Kirby Fright To The Finish (2038) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good, The Bad, and the Bakugan (2038) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (2038) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (2031) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (2038) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (2038) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (2038) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (2038) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (2038) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (2038) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (2038) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (2038) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is Our Future (2038) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (2038) Tai Chi Chasers Gate To Destiny (2038) Yu Gi Oh Zexal Kite’s Fright (2038) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (2038) Naruto Departue (2038) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (2038) Beyblade Final Showdown (2038) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of The Final Battle (2038) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (2038) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (2038) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (2038) Sonic X So Long Sonic (2038) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (2038) Duel Masters Finalitousness (2038) BeyWheelz A New World (2038) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (2038) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (2038) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (2038) Astro Boy The Final Battle (2038) Digimon Frontier End Of The Line (2038) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (2038) Yo-Kai Watch Town Of Yo-Kai (2038) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (2038) Yu Gi Oh GX Return Of The Supreme King (2038) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (2038) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End Of The Line (2038) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (2038) Beyblade Metal Fury a Ray Of Hope (2038) Pokemon Till We Compete Again (2038) Pokémon The Legend Of Xy And Z (2038) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (2038) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2038) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That's A Wrap (2038) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side Of Dimensions (2038) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2038) My Life As A Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (2038) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (2038) CN Groovies Pepe Le Pew (2038) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (2038) Music Kelly Clarkson - Since You Been Gone (2038) Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes (2038) No One - Alicia Keys (2038) Rosas - La Oreja De Van Gogh (2038) Carrie Underwood - Before He Cheats (2038) RBD - Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (2038) Aventura - El Perdedor (2038) Aventura - Su Veneno (2038) Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams (2038) High School Musical - Breaking Free (2038) No Air - Jordin Sparks (2038)